The Ivy Trio Meets Beacon Hills
by shuckinminewt
Summary: The Gladers escape the maze and Thomas is taken back to his family, his family of Stilinski's and werewolves. Thomas struggles with falling back into his role as Stiles while maintaining his relationship with Newt. TMR-Teen Wolf crossover. Established Newtmas relationship. Some Stydia. Obviously not cannon compliant.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, characters belong to Dashner and Teen Wolf**

* * *

Thomas lay in the hospital bed, tapping his fingers against the arm rest. He knew he should have felt relieved, happy even, but all he felt was confused.

All he wanted was to be with Minho and Newt, but apparently he was about to meet his _real_ family. Immediately after they'd escaped the maze they were rescued and taken to the nearest hospital. They patched them up, fed them, and let them sleep.

It was nice, but after they woke up a doctor came to tell Thomas they'd tracked down his real family. Apparently his real name was some really weird word he could barely remember, but everyone called him Stiles. Which was weird, what kind of name is Stiles? He doesn't _feel_ like Stiles, he feels like Thomas.

His other concern was Newt and Minho, apparently Newt's family was dead and they couldn't track down Minho's family. So they didn't have anywhere to go, no one to tell them who they are, they still didn't even know who they really are. As soon as he got this information he tried to convince the doctors to let him go see Newt, but they wouldn't let him. He _hated_ being away from Newt for so long. Newt had been by his side since he woke up in the box, and the boys had grown close. Like _really_ close. Like sleeping in the same bed and making out in dark corners close. Everyone in the Glade knew about their relationship, there were a lot of relationships within the Glade, but Thomas wasn't quite sure how his real family would react to his and Newt's relationship.

A doctor knocked on his door and came into the room. "Stiles?" she asked, and Thomas flinched at the name. The doctor made an apologetic face and said "I'm sorry, I know you prefer Thomas. Anyways your father and brother are here to see you, do you want me to let them in?"

Thomas nodded. "Sure" he said as he tried to keep his voice calm and hide how scared he was.

The doctor turned and said something to someone in the hallway. A moment later a man in a police uniform and a teenage boy about Thomas's age walked in the room. The doctor gave Thomas a reassuring nod and said "I'll give you guys a minute." She walked out of the room and closed the door.

Thomas stared at the men, not sure what to say. Apparently, it didn't matter because they both ran to him and hugged him. "Stiles!" the teenage boy said. "I missed you so much!"

"Uh- yea" Thomas said.

They pulled away from the hug and stared at him. The older man, who he assumed was his dad, smiled at him. "I'm sorry, I know your memory is fuzzy" he said.

"You're my dad?" he asked, and the man nodded. He glanced at the boy. "You're my brother?"

The boy scratched the back of his neck. "Uh no. I lied so I could come see you. I'm your best friend, but we're basically brothers. We're really close."

Thomas nodded. "What's your name?" he asked.

The boy looked like he'd just been punched. "You don't remember?"

Thomas bit his lip. "I'm sorry" he said.

The boy shook his head. "It's okay" he said "I'm Scott McCall." Scott looked like he was on the verge of tears, and Thomas wanted to comfort him.

"Well, if we were that close I'm sure my memories will come back" he said even though he didn't really believe it. The doctors said they couldn't give him his memory back, and there was a _very_ slim chance he would regain memories at some point.

Scott smiled. "Good" he said.

His dad spoke up next. "Do you feel like going home, Stiles?" he asked. "Your room's waiting at home if you're ready."

Thomas nodded. "Um, yea I guess" he said. "Um, can I ask you something?"

"Course" they both said.

"Well two of my friends, from inside the maze, they uh- don't have families to go home too. They're guna be taken to foster care and I was just wondering-"

"Of course they can stay with us" his dad said, and Thomas smiled. _This guy seems okay,_ he thought.

"Thanks" he said. "Dad" he added as an afterthought. His dad's face lit up when he called him that, and Thomas couldn't help but smile.

"I'll go talk to whoever I need to so we can bring these boys home with us, what're their names?" his dad asked.

"Newt and Minho" Thomas said.

"Strange names" his father said and Thomas glanced at him.

"You apparently named me Stiles" he said. Scott let out a laugh, and Thomas felt a smile creep onto his own face.

* * *

A few hours later, he, Newt, Minho, his father, and Scott were piled into a car. They were a couple hours from home, so that meant a long crowded car ride full of awkward silence. He was in the back seat, crammed between Newt and Minho. "Where do you live again?" Thomas asked.

" _We_ live in Beacon Hills" Scott said. "There's a lot of people who are anxious to see you. A lot people missed you."

"Really?" he asked. The idea excited him, but he felt kind of bad considering Newt and Minho had no one to return to.

"Yea" Scott said "my mom really wants to see you. So do Lydia, Liam, and Kira. Not to mention your girlfriend Malia" he said.

The last part hung in the air. " _Girlfriend?_ " he asked "I have a girlfriend?"

"Sure do" Scott said "she's kind of crazy, but you seemed to like her."

Thomas glanced at Newt, who was staring out the window with an angry expression."That's just shucking fantastic" Thomas mumbled.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Nothing" he said "so- uh- where's my mom?"

A tension filled the car. "She passed away when you were young" his dad said. Despite that he couldn't remember her, he still felt the loss. He'd had to deal with so much loss lately, he could hardly keep it together. He felt Newt reach over and take his hand.

A moment later, they pulled into a driveway. "Is this where we live?" he asked.

"Sure is" his father said as they got out of the car. They walked into the house and Thomas glanced around. It didn't seem real. After living in the Glade for so long, it was almost ridiculous to casually walk into such a nice house. "Your room is upstairs" his dad said "if you want to go change before we have everyone over."

"Uh actually dad, I'm kind of tired. Is it alright if we just go to sleep?" he asked.

His dad and Scott both looked a little hurt, but they nodded. "Yea, sure" his dad said.

Thomas forced a smile and nodded at Scott. "I'll bring over everyone tomorrow, alright?" Scott asked.

"Yea, good that" Thomas said, and Scott made a weird face at the Glader slang, but he didn't say anything.

"We're guna head up to bed" Thomas said as he, Minho, and Newt headed the stairs. He stopped at he bottom of the stairs and turned to his dad. "Um.. goodnight dad" he added, even though it felt awkward.

His dad was wearing a pained expression. "Goodnight Stiles" he said.

"Uh- actually dad, would you mind calling me Thomas?" he asked, but his dad looked like he'd just punched him in the face. "J-just for a few days, ya know while I adjust to all of this."

His dad nodded. "Uh sure" he said "goodnight... Thomas"

"Goodnight" Thomas said before walking up the stairs. He followed voices to a bedroom. When he got in there, he found Minho and Newt staring at a bulletin board type thing, but it was clear. It was also covered in clippings and red threads connecting things. "What the shuck?" Thomas asked.

"Shuck if I know Tommy" Newt said.

"Apparently you were very interested in werewolfs before the maze" Minho said "you were also a nerd."

Thomas scowled. "Slim it" he said. He glanced around the room, it was so strange. His room made him look like a normal teenager, which was a strange idea for him. He shook his head. "I can't deal with this" he mumbled "I'm going to sleep."

He crawled into bed and glanced at Newt, who was staring at him with his arms crossed. Thomas rolled his eyes. "Come on, Newt" he said as he reached out his hand in Newt's direction.

Newt raised his eyebrows. "You sure your g _irlfriend_ would be happy about that?" he asked.

Thomas groaned. "Slim it, will you?" he said. "Just get into bed."

"Stop your bickering and go to sleep" Minho said as he grabbed a pillow and blanket before collapsing onto the ground. Thomas stared at Newt for a while before Newt gave in and crawled into bed with Thomas.

There was yet another awkward silence before Thomas said, "This is really weird."

Minho snorted. "Ya think?" he said "but your dad was nice to let us come here. Uh- thanks for that by the way."

"Don't thank me" Thomas said "I wanted you guys here. It's weird being shoved back into the normal world with a normal family and... I'm just glad you guys are here." Thomas curled up next to Newt and spooned him.

Newt grabbed onto Thomas's hand and squeezed it tight. "Me too, Tommy" he said as he yawned. "I'm bloody exhausted."

"Me too" Minho said, and there was a brief silence before he added "no hanky panky between you two while I'm on the floor."

Thomas laughed. "Slim it will ya?" he said, and Minho made some type of grunt in response. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Newt's neck, and eventually fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski walked into his son's room to find him spooning the blonde British boy, with the Asian lying on the ground. He had to do a double take, his son and this boy were... what? He released the door handle and the door closed behind him. As soon as the door closed, all three boys shot up and looked around, as if they were expecting a fight. He held up his hands. "Woah calm down" he said "it's just me."

Thomas realized where he was and sank back into the bed. "Sorry" he said "we're still kind of jumpy I guess." A moment later, he had another realization. His dad was staring at him and Newt, Thomas felt his face heat up. "Um.. dad can I talk to you for a second?" he asked as he got out of the bed and stepped towards him.

His dad nodded and he followed his dad out of the room. Thomas closed the door behind him and glanced at his dad, trying to read his expression. "Here's the thing... about Newt... I was going to tell you, but I hadn't had the chance yet so..." he rambled.

"You have a girlfriend" his dad said "Malia's your girlfriend."

"I know" Thomas said "but I don't remember that and it's not fair to her but... I really like Newt. He understands everything I've been through. I'm going to end it with this girl as soon as I can."

His dad's eyes softened and he pulled Thomas into a hug. "I'm just glad you're home" he said.

"Thanks dad" he said.

His dad pulled away from the hug. "Well you boys can take turns showering and then if you're up to it, I'll take you over to Scott's. Your friends really want to see you" he said.

"Uh- yea, good that" Thomas said "we'll be down in a little while."

* * *

"Thomas I look like a slinthead, don't you have any normal clothes?" Minho asked as he stared at the flannel shirt in disgust.

"Apparently not" Thomas said as he stared at his own outfit.

"I could swim in this" Newt said. He was smaller than the other two boys and it was all the more obvious in a loose flannel.

"Slim it, will ya?" Thomas asked. "We need to go." They walked down stairs and Thomas's dad gave him directions to Scott's house.

Twenty minutes later, Thomas, along with Newt and Minho, stood in a living room facing a bunch of people he couldn't remember. There was an awkward silence and a lot of staring before a redheaded girl stood up and ran over to him, pulling him into a hug. _No,_ he thought. _Not redhead, she's strawberry blonde._ Where did that thought come from? Was he remembering stuff? All he knew was that he had a strong emotional connection with this girl.

He pulled away and looked at the girl. "Are you-" he glanced at Newt quickly before finishing. "Are you my girlfriend?"

The girl's cheeks turned pink. "No" she said "I'm Lydia, I'm-" she sighed and took a deep breath. "We're just friends I guess."

Thomas forced a smile and nodded. Silence filled the room again before Scott cleared his throat. "So uh- Might as well do introductions" Scott said. "This is Liam, Kira, and obviously Lydia" he continued "and uh- Stile's friends here are.."

"Minho" Minho said as he crossed his arms, his expression blank. He nodded towards Newt. "And this is Newt." Newt was also standing with his arms crossed, but his expression reflected much more anger.

Everyone stared at each other, and a weird tension filled the room. A moment later, a girl burst threw the front door. Thomas barely had time to turn to face her when she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He didn't know how to react at first, he stood there frozen with his eyes wide.

After a second, he came to his senses and pushed the girl off of him. He instantly glanced at Newt, who was staring daggers at him. "Stiles, I missed you _so_ much" the girl, presumably Malia, said. She put her hands on his cheeks and Thomas felt incredibly uncomfortable.

He put his hands on her arms and pulled her away. "Um- Malia?" he said.

Her eyes lit up. "You remember my name?" she asked "I knew you'd remember me!" She leaned in to kiss him again, but he stepped backwards.

"Actually he doesn't" Newt said, anger dripping from each word. Thomas escaped the girl's grip and stepped behind Newt and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Malia turned towards Newt. "And who exactly are you?" she asked.

Minho stepped between Malia and Newt and stuck out his hand. "I'm Minho, nice to meet you" he said and gave her a smirk. Thomas rolled his eyes, was he really hitting on a girl that was technically _his_ girlfriend?

"I don't care" Malia said as she stepped around Minho. "Stiles, can we talk alone for a second?" she asked.

Newt let out a bitter laugh. "Tommy's not going anywhe-" Newt started, but Minho sighed and stopped him.

"Slim it Newt. Let Thomas talk to his shucking friends, this probably sucks for them" Minho said.

"Ya think?" Lydia said from behind them.

"Come on Malia" Thomas said, and he made eye contact with Newt as he said the next part. "We need to talk about something."

* * *

"I don't understand."

"I'm sorry" Thomas said. "I don't remember you and... We can't be together."

"Please" Malia said "just give us a try, I promise you, we were good together. We were happy." She placed a hand on his thigh. "I missed you so much while you were missing, I just- don't do this."

"I'm sorry" Thomas repeated. "I need to sort some stuff out."

"Stiles, please" she said, her eyes watery. "Stiles I-"

"Please stop calling me that" Thomas said.

"It's your name!" Malia said.

"Not any more!" he yelled. He didn't mean for it to come out so harsh, but it did. "I can't remember Stiles! I can't remember his shucking girlfriend or his friends or his family! But I _do_ remember Thomas because I _am_ Thomas! I'm sick of people telling me who I am supposed to be instead of asking who I am! I'm sick of this klunk, and I'm done!"

Thomas turned around and burst through the door into the living room, where everyone was staring at him. His anger was overflowing, and he couldn't stop it. "You guys heard that then?" he said. "Good that." Thomas walked over and grabbed Newt's hand and Minho's arm. He pulled them out of the house.

They were halfway to the car when Lydia came running out of the house. "Stiles! Wait!" she yelled.

For some reason he couldn't explain, he stopped. Thomas let go of Newt and Minho and turned around to face her. She gave him a sympathetic look. "Can we just talk for a sec?"

The anger leaked out of Thomas. He had no idea why, but he really wanted to talk to Lydia. He glanced at Newt. "Gimme a second" he said.

Thomas walked over to Lydia and they sat down on the front steps. There was an awkward moment of silence before Thomas spoke up. "I remembered something about you" he said and he glanced at her.

She smiled. "Really?"

"Kind of... It was a tiny detail, but it was something" Thomas said "when I saw you, I had the thought _who's this redhead hugging me?_ but then another thought popped into my head, that you're not a redhead, you're strawberry blonde. I have no idea where it came from, but... It's something."

Lydia bit her lip as if trying to hide a smile. "You were always pretty persistent about that" she said. "So do you think you're getting your memory back?" she said, hopefully.

"Shuck if I know, this is a bunch of klunk..." he grumbled.

"What?" Lydia asked.

Thomas rolled his eyes and sighed. "Nothing" he said.

They were silent again for a while and Thomas looked over at Newt. He was standing next to Minho and they were whispering back and forth about something. Lydia followed his eyes and looked at Newt. "You like Newt, don't you?" she asked.

Thomas looked at her. "I- wha-" he took a deep breath. "Yea. We're together I guess. I haven't had the nerve to say anything to anyone, especially since I apparently had a girlfriend."

Lydia pursed her lips and stared at Newt. "You should tell Scott" she said "he's your best friend. Or... at least he was."

Thomas nodded. "I'll do it eventually" he said.

They were silent again for a moment, but it was oddly comforting. He didn't understand the connection he had with this girl, or what relationship Stiles had had with her. "Lydia?" he asked and she looked at him. "How did you know about me and Newt?"

She looked away from Thomas, and he saw her eyes get watery. "Because" she said. He could tell from her voice she was trying to stay calm. "You used to look at me the way you look at him." With that she stood up, dusted off her skirt, and walked back into the house.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I'll update soon! Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

That afternoon when they got back home Thomas finally had a moment alone. Minho went out for a run, claiming he wanted to explore, but Thomas had a feeling he was getting antsy sitting around for so long. Newt was taking a shower and Thomas was alone in Stile's- or his technically- bedroom. He looked around the room and was immediately drawn to the board. There were red strings connecting pictures and hand written notes and newspaper clippings. There was information about someone called the Desert Wolf, who the shuck? Thomas didn't understand any of it.

He sighed and went over to sit on the bed. His eyes continued to roam the room until they landed on what looked like a hand drawn picture of a tree in a frame. He reached over and picked it up. The drawing was good, but it didn't appear to be anything special. Why had he framed it?

"That's Lydia's" a voice came from the doorway, making Thomas jump. He looked up from the picture to see Scott standing in front of him. "Sorry bro, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm a- I'm not used to having to knock."

"It's fine" he assured him before turning his attention back to the picture. "Why do I have this?"

Scott gave a small shrug and went to sit down next to him on the bed. "You were really into her" he said "like, since we were kids. You pretty much thought she walked on water."

Thomas blushed slightly. In all honesty, he wasn't too surprised by that. Just from their one encounter this morning he could already tell that she was something special. "I thought Malia was my girlfriend" he said.

"She was" Scott said "but only because Lydia wasn't."

"That explains it" he mumbled. He thought back to Lydia's comments about how he used to look at her. Scott gave him a weird look. "Shucking- it's a long story. Don't want to talk about it."

"Alright."

"What's up with that board?" he asked and Scott shifted his weight.

"Uh, there's a lot to explain there" he said "maybe we should wait a little while before getting into it all. Maybe... Maybe you'll get your memory back."

"Scott" he sighed.

Scott held his hands up. "I know, alright?" he sighed "I know it's not going to happen, but..."

"Slim it, alright?" Thomas said "you said we were like brothers. We'll get through this. I can tell already you're a cool shank and we're going to be just as shucking close as we were before the Maze."

Scott laughed and wrapped an arm around him. "I don't know what half the words you just said are, but I'll take it anyways" he said.

"Tommy I need some bloody- Oh." Thomas glanced over to see Newt was standing just inside the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. He immediately felt his mouth fill with water as he raked his eyes across Newt's toned chest. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."

Scott patted Thomas's shoulder a couple times before standing up. "It's alright" he said "we'll step out so you can get dressed." He walked over to the doorway before looking back at Thomas expectantly. It took him a second to realize he was expecting Thomas to follow him.

"Oh- er yea, I'll step out so Newt can change" he mumbled and Newt rolled his eyes. "Just meet us downstairs after you get dressed."

"Alright Tommy" Newt said and Thomas flashed him one last smile before following Scott out of the room.

* * *

Thomas sat next to Scott on the couch as they watched some weird TV show. He felt like it should be awkward, but something about Scott just felt natural. He felt like he could trust this boy. "So, uh, Scott?"

"Yea buddy?"

Thomas opened his mouth to tell him about his relationship with Newt, but something else entirely came out. "Did you look for me?" The words just flew out of his mouth. He cleared his throat and shifted. "Er- when I went missing I mean."

"You have no idea" Scott said "everything I did... I'll explain eventually, but I hardly slept for a month. I followed your scent for-" He cut off his own words and Thomas frowned at him.

"My scent?" he prompted.

Scott shifted his weight. "Uh- It's a phrase. Like following the trail?" he said.

Thomas didn't quite believe him, but he didn't have time to ask more questions because Newt walked in and sat down next to him.

"Tommy I hate your shucking clothes" he said.

Thomas laughed and elbowed him. "Slim it, will ya?" he said "we'll get you clothes that actually fit eventually." He resisted the urge to tell him he should just hang out in a towel at all times.

"Good that" Newt said with a small nod.

"Yup" he said "by the way dad says there's a guest room Minho can sleep in from now on."

Newt's eyebrows shot up and he smiled. "Oh really?" he said.

"Mhmm" Thomas agreed. He was about to shoot Newt a wink when he remembered Scott's presence.

"Ya know Newt I have an extra room" Scott chimed in. "Isaac used to live there, but he's gone now so the room's free. No pressure, but I figure you don't want to sleep on Stiles's floor forever."

Newt cleared his throat. "Well, erm- It's alright, really. I don't mind staying in Tommy's room" he said.

"You sure?" Scott asked "the floor can't be too comfortable."

Silence hung in the air. Newt glanced at Thomas, waiting for him to respond. "He, uh-" he started "Newt sleeps on the bed... With me." Scott's eyes darted between the two boys, his expression confused. Thomas cleared his throat once again. "I mean, it's a big bed. More than enough room for two people. Shuck, the beds in the Glade were tiny. Most people slept on the ground."

Scott smiled and put his hand on Thomas's shoulder. "Yea we used to have sleepovers on that bed all the time" he said. "I mean we haven't done it since we were kids, but still."

Thomas smiled. "Yea" he said before turning his attention back to Newt. "So we're watching TV. Actual shucking _television,_ how weird is this?"

"Pretty bloody weird" Newt agreed and Scott just shook his head.

Hardly ten minutes later his dad walked in and turned the TV off. "I need to talk to you boys" he said "about school."

Thomas and Newt frowned. " _School_?" they both asked.

"Well yea" Scott chimed in. "You have to graduate with me."

Thomas shook his head. "I used to run the shucking Maze everyday, memorizing the shuck thing. That was real work. You can't seriously expect me to go to _high_ _school_ " he defended.

"Yes I do" his dad said. "Newt and Minho too. I already got papers to register you all. School starts next week, your rescue was just in time for a proper education."

" _Dad_ " Thomas complained.

"Uh, Mr. Stilinski I don't even have parents, I can't-" Newt started, but his dad cut him off.

"Don't worry about it" he said "technically, I'm your foster parent. We'll have to sort things out, like you boys will need an actual last name. You can take Stilinski if you want, but it's up to you. What _isn't_ up to you is whether or not you go to school. You boys need an education."

Without thinking Thomas groaned and leaned over so his head landed in Newt's lap. Newt let out a long breath and ran his hand through Thomas's hair. "We're shucked" he said.

Thomas simply groaned into Newt's lap. "Don't worry dude" Scott said "it'll be fun."

Thomas shot back up to sitting position. Shuck was he doing a crappy job of hiding his and Newt's relationship. He was about to say something, but then he heard a phone go off. He looked over to see his dad pull his phone out. "I have to take this" he said "but we're not done talking about this."

He walked out of the room and Thomas turned his attention back to Scott who was looking at them all too knowingly. "So, uh" Scott said "are you two... _together_?"

Thomas glanced over at Newt before looking back at Scott. He guessed there wasn't much point in denying it at this point. "Yea" he said "we are."

Scott nodded. "Not too surprised" he said.

"What? Why?" Thomas defended, but Scott simply laughed.

"You never said it, but I always kind of... _suspected_ that you went both ways" Scott said.

"Wait- Really? I was like this before the Maze?" he asked. For the first time since the rescue he was actually interested to learn about who he was.

Scott gave a small shrug. "You were always... open minded to the matter" he said "plus I think you had a crush on Derek."

"Who's Derek?"

" _Very_ long story" Scott said "he's out of town right now."

"Good" Newt mumbled and Thomas elbowed him.

"I thought I liked Lydia- or Malia- or whatever" Thomas asked.

"Like I said, you were open minded" Scott said with a small laugh.

"Jeez Tommy" Newt teased "you were a bit of a slut, weren't you?"

And then they were all laughing. Thomas was kind of surprised at what he was like in his past life, had he really liked that many people? He wouldn't put it past 'stiles,' he seems like a strange kid. Or _Thomas_ was a strange kid? He couldn't sort it out.

Thomas was pulled out of his thoughts when his dad walked back into the room looking ecstatic. "Boys I have great news" he said.

"What is it?" Scott asked before Thomas could.

"That was the doctor" he said "they think they have a way to give you your memories back."

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Please review and I'll update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Newt and Thomas lay side by side with their foreheads pressed together as they had so many times in the Glade. His dad had just told them about a surgery to remove a device in their brains that would give them their memories back. "What are you thinking?" Thomas asked.

Newt closed his eyes and let out a long breath. "I don't know" he said "I... I don't think I'm going to do it."

"Really?"

"Yea" Newt said "my family's dead, what do I have to remember? I think... I think I'd rather stay here with you and remain oblivious."

Thomas lifted his hand to Newt's cheek and rubbed his thumb back and forth. "That's okay with me" he said.

Newt smiled. "So, you're going to do it then?" he asked.

"I think I have to" Thomas said "me being here and not remembering everyone... You see how much it hurts them. I need to remember everything. _Everyone._ "

"What if..." Newt started, but then he shook his head slightly and shut his mouth.

"Newt" Thomas said "just tell me what you're thinking."

Newt sat up and scratched the back of his neck. "What if you get your memory back and you like Stiles better than Thomas?" he asked.

"Newt-"

"No, Tommy. I mean it" he defended "what if suddenly Scott's your best friend again and you realize you like this bloody Malia girl, or Lydia or even shucking Derek."

Thomas reached out and put a hand on Newt's shoulder to pull him back down to him. "Don't be ridiculous" he said "there's no way that's going to happen. _Yes_ , I'll probably get closer to Stiles's friends when I get my memory back, but there's no shucking way I'm going to just bail on you."

"Why bloody not?" Newt said "you bailed on Malia awfully quick."

"Newt, that's not fair" he said.

Newt sighed and rubbed his temples. "Yea Tommy I know" he mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"Look," Thomas said "I promise you I'm not going to bail when I get my memory back. Okay? I promise you we're staying together."

Newt gave him a small smile before pecking him on the lips. "Good that" he mumbled against Thomas's lips.

"Good that" he agreed before kissing Newt properly. He immediately tangled his hands in Newt's hair as the boys completely melted into the kiss. They hadn't had time to be together like this since the rescue and he missed it more than anything. Soon enough he felt Newt's hands travel from his shoulders down his back before landing on his waist. He let out a soft moan into Newt's mouth when he felt Newt's warm hands slip under his shirt.

He broke the kiss long enough to pull his shirt off before yanking at Newt's too. He willingly let Thomas take off his shirt and throw it aside. He raked his eyes over Newt's bare chest. He reached over and ran his hand down his muscled torso. "Shuck Newt" he breathed "you know how hard it was for me to control myself this morning when you walked in in a towel?"

Newt chuckled and reached around to cup Thomas's ass. "That's _why_ I walked in in a towel" he said "but you were preoccupied."

Thomas leaned forward and placed a kiss on Newt's neck. "Well I'm completely free now" he mumbled before lifting his head to kiss him on the lips once again. Thomas moaned into Newt's lips as he pressed their bodies together.

Thomas ran his hand down Newt's chest and he'd just barely started on his pant's button before the bedroom door burst open.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!"

Thomas broke the kiss and sat up to see Malia standing in the door way. Scott and Minho came running up behind her and Scott's eyes got wide when he took in the scene.

"Shucking hell" Minho laughed.

"Uh- We tried to stop her" Scott said.

"Yea man but she grew these giant nails" Minho exclaimed "it was shucking weird!"

Malia turned her attention back to Minho and sure as shuck her nails grew into what looked more like claws than nails and she held them up to his face. "Want to get close and personal with them?"

"Wow there missy" Minho said as he held up his hands. "get whatever those shuck things are out of my face. I'm not the one humping your boyfriend."

"Minho!" Thomas yelled.

Scott walked over and grabbed Malia's hand to pull it away from Minho's face. "Malia, what are you doing?" he practically yelled. "You know they don't remember anything!"

Malia let out an angry groan and her claws disappeared. She turned back to Thomas and Newt. She looked furious. "I came here to talk to you about getting back together when you get your memory back" she said "but clearly your interests lie elsewhere."

"Um, yea" Thomas said "they kind of do."

If possible, Malia's expression became even more angry. "I can't believe this" she said.

"Uh, sorry?" Thomas tried.

Minho snorted. "Smooth dude" he said.

"Uh Malia maybe you should go" Scott said. Was Thomas going crazy or did Malia's eyes just change color? He would never know because Scott grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room.

Minho made a really weird face and walked over to sit on the opposite side of the bed from Newt and Thomas. "That was shucking weird" he said "but I did tell you guys no hanky panky."

Newt snorted and grabbed his shirt from the ground. "Yea apparently there will be no bloody hanky panky as long as we're here" he growled.

Thomas laughed and placed a kiss on his temple before grabbing his own shirt. "The shuck was that with the claws?" he asked.

"No bloody idea" Newt complained "I swear things were simpler in the Glade and Thomas was just a Greenie."

Thomas snorted and lied back down on the bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hey" Scott said as he walked into the room. "Sorry about Malia, she's... Well she's always been a little crazy. But what do you expect, you two got together in a mental institution-"

" _WHAT_?"

Scott smiled and put a hand on Thomas's shoulder. "Not important" he said "what is important is that senior scribe is tomorrow. It's a tradition at our high school, so you have to come. Uh- I don't know how old you guys are... Newt you look like you're already out of high school."

"It's okay dude" Minho said "you can take our Thomas for a night. We'll stay here and hang out."

Scott visibly cringed when Minho said 'our Thomas,' but it was only for a quick second before he forced a smile. "Okay."

"Uh, Scott can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

Scott nodded and they stepped into the hallway. Scott awkwardly leaned against the wall next to Thomas. "I'm sorry" he said "I know this all sucks for you Scott."

"It's okay" he said with a small shrug. "I'm just glad you're home. You'll get your memory back and we'll be back to normal."

Thomas let out a long sigh and rubbed his eyes. "Look Scott," he said "it's not going to be the same, the Maze... It was... Look I lost some friends and a lot of stuff went down. I'm different now. I just don't want you to be disappointed."

Scott's expression changed a few times. He looked hurt and confused, but he also looked hopeful. "I won't be" he said finally "like I said, I'm just happy you're home."

Thomas smiled and nodded. "Alright" he said "do you want to come hang out with us for a while?"

"Sure buddy" he said and they walked back into the room.

Thomas's jaw dropped open when he saw what Newt and Minho were doing in his room. They were sitting on the floor by his desk surrounded by papers and pictures and magazines. "What the shuck are you doing?" he asked.

Newt and Minho looked up with fake innocence on their expressions. "We were just figuring out who Stiles was Tommy" Newt said.

"Yea" Minho said with a shit-eating grin on his face as he held up a magazine. "Apparently Stiles _was_ into dudes. Shuck Greenbean look at this klunk!"

Thomas's face burned bright red as Minho started flipping through some very vivid pornographic pictures of men. "Slim it, will you?" Thomas growled as he reached for the magazine, but Minho held it out of reach.

"Oh no Tommy-boy this is a very interesting read" Minho teased.

Thomas snorted and leaned back on his desk. "Yea I bet" he joked "you know what I probably used that magazine for, right? I wonder if I ever got anything on it when I was-"

"OH _gross_!" Minho exclaimed as he threw the magazine away. Everyone laughed as Minho dramatically wiped his hands on his jeans. "Oh whatever" he said "this one's more up my alley anyways." Minho held up yet another porn magazine, but this time it was full of busty women.

Thomas snatched it away and flipped through it. "Shuck" he said "I really didn't have a type."

Scott laughed and rubbed his hand on Thomas's shoulder. "No you did not" he said "I don't know why you never told me that you were into dudes."

Thomas shrugged. "Don't ask me" he said quietly as his eyes raked over the rest of the stuff Newt and Minho had pulled out of his drawers. He knelt down and picked up a picture of two kids that looked like they were about ten. "Is this us?"

Scott smiled and sat down next to him. "Yea" he said "at peewee lacrosse."

"We've really been friends that long?" He didn't look at Scott when he asked. He knew he'd have that pained expression that he'd been wearing since Thomas was rescued.

"We met in the sandbox when we were four" Scott said "been best friends ever since."

Thomas smiled. If there was one thing he was looking forward to when he gets his memory back it was remembering Scott. He hardly knew him, but he could already tell they had something special. That and whatever his relationship was with this Lydia girl.

As if speaking her name made her appear his eyes landed on a picture of the strawberry blonde. He picked it up and examined it. He stood there with one arm around Lydia and one arm around Scott. A pretty brunette stood on the other side of Scott, clinging to his arm. They all looked so happy, even he himself was smiling like an idiot.

"Hey Scott" he said as he nudged his side. "Who's this?" He pointed to the brunette who was clinging to Scott in the picture. After a couple moments when Scott didn't say anything Thomas tore his eyes away from the picture and looked at Scott. Something faltered in his expression for a second, but then he grinned.

"That's Allison" he said "she's um.. she's... we used to date."

"Oh" Thomas said awkwardly. "Did it end badly?"

"No" Scott said "no, we're all still friends. She's great, really. One of the best people we ever met."

"She looks pretty badass" he said "why hasn't she come to see me yet?"

Was he imagining things or did Scott just flinch? "Um" he said "she's... she's out of town. But... She'll be here when you get your memory back." Thomas felt like there was something Scott was holding back. Something he wasn't telling him, but he didn't press it. Whatever it was he'd remember it in a few weeks when he had the surgery.

"Okay" Thomas said before looking back at the picture. Scott was the only one not looking at the camera, instead he was staring at Allison. "You know whatever happened between you two, maybe you should reconsider" he said "it's obvious you loved her."

He turned his head to meet Scott's eyes and he swore his eyes were watering. "Yea" he said quietly "I did."

Thomas set the picture down before picking up another, and that's how they spent the rest of the night. Digging through Stile's past and slowly learning more and more about who he used to be, and who he would soon be once again.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it got a bit long. Review and tell me what you thought! I'll update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas stared down at those two letters.

 _ **D.H.**_

He didn't even know whose they were, but they meant something to him. Something he couldn't explain. It was like when he'd noticed Lydia's strawberry blonde hair. There was just something _there_ and no memory swipe could completely get rid of it.

"You okay, man?"

Thomas jumped and turned his head to look at Scott. "Um, yea" he said. He uncapped the pen and glanced at Scott again. "Uh- it's S.S. right?"

Scott sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yea- well, technically M.S., but S.S. is probably what you should put. That's what everyone knows you by."

Thomas nodded and finally scribbled down S.S. before stepping back and letting everyone else write down their initials. He tried his best to avoid looking at Malia and the murderous looks she was shooting him. He glanced at Scott in time to see him write down A.A. on the shelf.

Thomas nudged his side. "Was that for Allison?" he asked and Scott nodded. "Why doesn't she just do it when she gets back? You said she'd be back in time for my memory to be restored."

Lydia's eyebrows shot up. " _What?_ " she asked.

Thomas couldn't help but notice that Scott's ears turned pink. "Lydia, just-" he sighed. "Leave it be."

Lydia opened her mouth to say something, but then thought better of it and closed her mouth again. "Stiles, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked. "Alone."

Scott eyed her suspiciously. "I'm coming too" he stated.

Lydia sighed. "Fine."

She didn't look pleased about this, but Thomas just nodded and followed her into a more secluded part of the library. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"I just..." she started as she twirled with her hair. She looked like she was thinking really hard about her words. "I want to make sure you're prepared for everything you're going to find out when you get your memory back."

Thomas couldn't help it, he rolled his eyes. "Do you have any idea what I went through in the maze?" he asked, trying his best not to sound condescending. "I woke up in some random place with no memory and almost died countless times. I held my best friend in my arms as he died, do you know what that's like?"

Thomas wanted to take back his words the second he said them. The look that came across Lydia and Scott's face could only be described as _pain_. Thomas felt his heart sink. "D-do you know what that's like?" he said, this time he was actually asking. A heavy silence filled the room for a while. Thomas was going to go on a limb and say that they _had_ lost someone close to them. "I'm sorry if you do, but..." he said "well I don't want to sound like a jerk, but after everything that happened in the maze I kind of doubt that the memory of being a boring teenager will be worse than the maze."

"Uh, that's the thing Stiles" Scott said "we're _not_ boring teenagers."

"Yea, right I'm sure we went out and partied all the time or whatever, but-"

"That's not what he means" Lydia said. "Just try to prepare yourself for... Well _a lot_ of information."

"Look shanks, I appreciate this and all, but I think I can handle it" he says and he cringes a little when he sees how hurt they look. "I mean- thanks. Really. But Newt's waiting for me at home so... I should get going."

Lydia and Scott exchange a few glances, but finally they take Thomas home. He felt kind of bad for how that had went down, but in all honesty he wasn't too concerned as to what information he'd get along with his memory. He means, how interesting could his life had been before the maze?

* * *

Thomas walked into his room and collapsed on the bed next to Newt. He and Minho had been playing some sort of video game before Thomas had walked in, but now they paused the game to turn and look at him. "You alright there shuckface?" Minho asked.

"Mmm" Thomas groaned. He felt Newt's hand running through his hair.

"How was senior scribe?" Newt asked.

Thomas turned his head to look at Newt. "Well I remembered what my initials were supposed to be" he said.

Newt gave a small smile. "Well that's good" he provided.

"Should've just put down G.T." Minho provided. Thomas glanced at him and Minho smiled at his own joke. "Ya know, for Greenie Tommyboy."

Thomas reached over and punched Minho in the arm. "Shut up" he said. "They also went on some rant about what to expect when I get my memory back. As if there's some terrible klunk I have to look forward to."

"Maybe you were some type of serial killer before the maze" Minho suggested. "Or a hooker. Or a-"

" _Okay thanks_ " Thomas said. "Maybe you should leave now so Newt and I can suck face."

Minho rolled his eyes. "Whatever" he said as he got up and walked to the door. "One last thing though- Your ex, Malia right?, can I bang her?"

Thomas frowned at him. "Ask me again after I get my memory" he said "but before you go there remember I've already been there."

Minho made a pretty grossed out face and left the room. Thomas turned his attention back to Newt who was smiling. "Ya know, you've been where Minho's been" he said.

Thomas visibly cringed. He was fully aware that in the two years before Thomas had shown up in the Glade the boys had fooled around with each other and the sad truth was that Minho and Newt had been one of them. _"Survival, man"_ was what Minho had said. _"I'm totally into chicks, but you gotta do what you gotta do."_

"I wish you two had never told me about that" Thomas gritted out as he sat up and glared down at Newt. "I should've been with you from the start."

Newt laughed as he pushed Thomas back down so he was lying on his back. He climbed on top of him to straddle his waist. "You know it didn't mean anything" he said "we were just screwing around. Unlike _you_ who was dating the crazy girl with claws."

Thomas snorted. "I have no explanation for that crazy shuck" he said as he ran his hands up Newt's thighs.

"Apparently you'll get one in a couple days" Newt mumbled as he leaned forward to place light kisses on Thomas's neck.

Thomas involuntarily shook. "Let's not talk about what my memory may or may not reveal" he said.

Newt chuckled against his neck. "Well I'm glad to give you something else to think about."

"Mmmm not complaints there" Thomas said before pulling Newt's face to his and closing the space between them.

* * *

Two days later Thomas sat in a hospital bed and tapped his fingers against the arm rest. A nurse named Melissa, that was apparently Scott's mom, had just taken his vitals and gave him a few minutes before he would be taken to surgery.

"You're going to be fine Tommy" Newt said.

Thomas forced a smile and grabbed his hand. "I know" he said.

He felt his dad's hand on his shoulder. "Things will be better afterwards" he said "just make it through the surgery."

"Yea shank" Minho said "if you can run the maze you can beat a shuckin' surgery."

Thomas smiled. "So can you, right?" he asked. Minho nodded confidently. He had decided to get the surgery too, and he would be getting his done directly after Thomas's.

Scott awkwardly shifted awkwardly. Melissa stuck her head back into the room. "Stiles?" she asked "are you ready?"

Thomas took a deep breath and nodded. "Yea," he said "yea, I'm ready." Melissa and a few other nurses came in and got his bed ready for transport.

He looked to Newt's eyes and smiled at him. Newt leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'll see you when you get back Stiles" he said.

"Okay" Thomas whispered and he kept eye contact with Newt for as long as he could as he was being wheeled out of the room. Eventually he had to turn to face forward in his bed. This was it. He was going to get his memory back. He'd be Stiles again.

The last thing he remembered before his surgery was the realization that Newt had just called him Stiles.

* * *

 **Sorry the update took so long! Thanks for reading I'll try to make the next update sooner. Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	6. Chapter 6

He didn't get them all his memories back at once. He woke up weird, and fuzzy. There were faces staring at him, and recognized them all. Newt, Scott, and his dad. Even Ms. McCall was there.

He felt the need to ask for Lydia.

He didn't, though.

He asked about Minho. He was still in surgery.

They asked him what he remembered. He didn't know what to say. His chest felt tight, and his heart started to beat faster. He didn't know what was happening, but at the same time he did. This had happened to him before, hadn't it? This type of... Episode? No. _Attack_. Panic _attack_.

Melissa made them all leave. They all protested, but eventually left. He was grateful.

"I remember you," he said once the attack had subsided.

Melissa smiled at him. "Good" she said. She busied herself checking his vitals.

"My mom died," he blurted out. Melissa's smile disappeared. "I remember... You. Being there. Like... Like, a second mom or something. And I remember... Being sick, or at least I was in the hospital. You took care of me. Made me... Sleep, I think?"

Melissa nodded. "You're like a son to me, Stiles," she said. "Always have been, always will."

Stiles smiled at her because _yes_. He was Stiles in that moment. He was Melissa McCall's second son, and he was Scott McCall's best friend. _Yes_ , he could remember all of that. It was there. _It was there_. It was-

"Holy shuck," he whispered as his mind was assaulted with a plethora of images. He didn't know how to comprehend it all, or what to do. His mouth could only form one word. " _Werewolves_."

Melissa sighed. "Yes, Stiles," she said. "Werewolves."

* * *

The boys were released from the hospital a few days later. Stiles could remember almost everything now. He remembered Scott and Malia and Lydia and everyone. And yes, werewolves too.

But he also remembered Thomas.

Minho had been rather shut off since his surgery, but so had Stiles. It was a lot of information to take in at once.

But regardless he was tired of trying to chose between Thomas and Stiles, and he wanted their worlds to overlap. And so this is how he ended up sitting in front of a chess board with Minho and Newt sitting across from him.

He labeled each piece as he had done before, and slowly, _slowly_ , he explained.

It was rather entertaining to watch Newt and Minho's expressions change as he told the ridiculous story of Stiles's life. "You're serious, Greenie?" Minho asked. "You're seriously saying that Scott and Malia and Lydia all those other shanks are _werewolves_?"

"Well, Malia is a werecoyote and Lydia is a Banshee" Stiles said.

"Um..." Newt said slowly. "Okay."

Stiles nodded triumphantly, and an hour later he had changed all the names on the chess board to Gladers. Scott, Lydia, Kira, Liam, and his dad were sitting across from him. Slowly, he explained everything that happened. His first day in the Glade. Teresa showing up. His night in the maze. The ending. Chuck's death. _Everything_. He even told them a PG version of how he got together with Newt.

Nobody said anything for a long, long time. Or that is, until Lydia said, "So did, like, all the guys in the maze bang each other?"

Thomas turned red, because yes, he _was_ Thomas in that moment. Shuck, this was confusing. "Um..." he said slowly. "Kind of. Some of the guys were there for years, like Minho and Newt. That's not really... The point, though."

"I think it's _a_ point" Scott mumbled.

Thomas laughed. Maybe he could be Stiles _and_ Thomas.

* * *

That night, Stiles lie on his bed with Newt as they lazily made out. The doctor had specifically him no extenuating activities (i.e. sex) until after his noggin had completely healed.

And so Newt was lying next to him, fit perfectly into his side as they kissed, slow and tender. He ran his hands through Newt's soft blonde hair. "Mmm," Newt hummed. "Tom-" He stopped himself and swallowed. "Stiles" he corrected.

Stiles closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Newt's. "Don't," he whispered. "Don't call me that."

"It's your name" Newt said back.

"Not for you, okay?" he said. "I want you to call me Tommy."

"Are you sure?" Newt asked. "People will think I'm weird."

"Let them," Stiles said. He moved his hand from Newt's hair to cup his jaw. "You were always the only one to call me Tommy anyways. It'd be weird to have you call me by the same name as everyone else."

Newt leaned forward and smiled against Stiles's lips. "Okay," he mumbled. And they were kissing again, but it wasn't so lazy this time. Shuck no, there was tongue and heat and promise of something more. Stiles moved his hand down Newt's side and slipped it under his shirt.

"Maybe the doctor was being overly careful," he said quietly. "Maybe we could..."

" _Tommy,_ " Newt warned. "I'm not having you stroke out in the middle of things. That'd be a real bloody mood killer."

Stiles laughed. "Yeah," he said. "My shuckin' head hurts anyways. I'm going to get another pain killer."

"Mmmk" Newt mumbled. Stiles got up, and Newt cuddled into the bed. Stiles bet that he would be asleep by the time he returned, but Stiles couldn't blame him. It was pretty late, almost two in the morning.

Slowly, as not to agitate his headache, Stiles walked down to his kitchen. When he got there, he was surprised to find someone was already there.

Minho stood by the sink, leaning over it with his back to Stiles. He wasn't moving, and he hadn't seemed to have noticed Stiles.

"Hey shank," Stiles tried, but Minho visibly jumped at the words. Stiles held up his hands. "Hey there. It's just me."

Minho turned to face him and nodded slowly. "Uh... Right," he said. "I'll just... go."

"Hey, Min," Stiles said as he grabbed Minho's arm to sop him from walking away. "Are you okay?"

Minho stared at the ground. "I'm fine" he said, but his voice cracked when he did.

Stiles swallowed. "Just sit down, alright?" he asked. "I'll get you a glass of water."

Numbly, Minho sat down at the table. Stiles quickly poured the glasses of water and downed a pain killer before joining Minho.

Minho took the water, but he didn't drink it. He simply stared.

Stiles wanted to reach out to him, but he didn't know what to say. He asked the only question he could think to ask. "What's your name?"

Minho glanced at him. "Minho, you dumb shank" he said.

Stiles shook his head. "I mean _before_ " he said.

Minho stared back at his glass of water. "My name's Minho" he said quietly.

Stiles felt his heart squeeze in sympathy for Minho. "Your memories are that bad, huh?"

"Well it's not like my life was full of werewolves and demon possessions, but..." He traced his finger around the rim of the glass. "There's a reason they couldn't track down my family or home after rescuing me. It's because I don't have one. I was living on the streets before the maze. I was alone. I had no one."

"Min..." Stiles said quietly. He reached over and put a hand on his shoulder, and Minho smiled weakly at him.

"Is it weird to be grateful for the maze?" he asked. "You guys... You're my family now. I know the maze was horrible, and that people died and that we're victims, but..."

"I know," Stiles said. "I know."

Because he did. He loved Newt, and Minho was one of his best friends. If it weren't for the maze, he wouldn't have them. And was it wrong to be happy about that? Because despite all this terrible, awful stuff that has happened... Well, it's lead him here. And he supposed that was true for Stiles's life too, wasn't it? They lost Allison, but would he have even gotten to know her at all if it weren't for Scott being bitten? Or Lydia or Derek or Isaac?

Was it all worth it?

 _Yes,_ he thought quietly. _It was._


End file.
